A-Z Bioshock drabbles
by The Infamous Fly
Summary: Three mini stories for each letter of the alphabet. If you have any suggestions then I will add them. Will have drabbles about all the characters, cities, settings, showing off all revealed inches of the Bioshock multiverse. ON HIATUS.
1. Abomination, Awakening, & Axiom

_**A is the beginning of all.**_

1-**Abomination**: Jack stared at the figure in the shadows through the bathysphere window. _It just murdered a man, and now it's going to murder me. I must be the unluckiest son-of-a bitch in the world. _Then it, _she _spoke, "Is it someone new?" Jack breathed heavily, and he walked backwards until his back hit the wall. The hairs on the back of his neck rose and met the cold surface. She started tearing apart the bathysphere, sparks flew, and a sound like nails on a chalkboard filled his ears. The lights turned out, and the piercing sound was replaced by deathly silence. Then he heard the monster stalked off into the darkness. The radio started to fizz, and a voice came through, it was thick with an Irish accent. Jack released the breath that he had been holding, relief coursed through him. He looked at the radio and after a moment of consideration, he picked up the radio. And with that action, his life began.

2-**Awakening**: Delta eyes opened for the first time in ten years. There was blood caked to his forehead, his visor was cracked and the bulbs of light which surrounded his face flickered on, as he got to his feet. He heard an old woman's voice crackle onto his radio, but he wasn't paying any attention to it. Only two things were in his mind, the last two things he saw before being forced to take his own life. Lamb. He was going to get her. And the other things was a more immediate concern.

Elly.

She watched him die, he remembered the gasp on her face. He wondered how it must have been for her, growing up in this. He glanced around at his decaying surroundings. He heard screaming in the distance. This hell. He stood his full height, 6ft 1'. In his right hand he gripped lever of his massive drill, it whirred to life and smoke rose up from the rotating point. There were long dried blood stains all over it, and with his weapon by his side Subject Delta stepped into the embrace of Rapture's eternal night.

**3-Axiom**: Booker DeWitt stared at the floating city before him in awe. His eyes dilated, and he was half blinded by this new light. He didn't understand, his mind was searching for an answer to why, why this place existed. Only seconds before he was struggling for his life, lightning was flashing past him, and his stomach felt like he was about to throw it up. Now he was gazing at the most incredible thing he had ever seen, buildings rising and dipping in clouds. Golden light shining off of roof tops, and zeppelins passing by with huge colorful flags whipping off the edge. Booker's entire perception was thrown into chaos, for those few fleeting seconds he could only wonder. It had this strange, almost familiar sense to it, as if he had been here before, but was just discovering it existed. A soft melody played inside the rocket, the sound of it's engines had become just a light hum, and for a moment everything seemed to be perfect. All Booker's problems, even the reason he was supposed to be here, everything just slipped into the back of his mind. A small tear escaped eye, and his arms slackened in the bar. Then the pod descended into a tower, and darkness consumed the heavenly light.

_**What do you think? Next up is B, I know that the Bioshock community is starting to fade, which is okay, everything ends one day. But I would like to send us off with 78 drabbles, all in 26 chapters, three per letter of the alphabet each chapter a letter. **_


	2. Beard, Biology, & Birthday

_**B is for BioShock :)**_

1-Beard: Lady Comstock smiled as she heard her husband call her name. "One moment dear." She applied the last of her powder before turning and walking down the steps toward the front hall. Zachery stood next to the doorway; two Crow bodyguards were on either side of the front door, securing their location as safe. He smiled when he saw her; she noticed that his chin hair was turning grey at the roots. "I thought you were going to shave?" she took his hand and the two of them stepped out of the mansion and into the emporia square. It was a beautiful day, with vivid blue skies (as always) and bright golden sunlight. "I've decided that I like it this way." she sighed at her husband's stubbornness "It makes you look older you know."

He waved at the crowd of happy spectators, who watched as they got into their personal carriage. "Older? Does it make me look wiser?" the Crows stepped onto the sides of the carriage, and gripping the side arms they motioned for the man up front to start the mechanical horses. "Zachery, everyone in Columbia already thinks you're the wisest man alive. " The carriage raced through the streets, they passed the market stalls and the Lutece lab in minutes. "But with age grows wisdom, and if I could somehow solidify my image as…"

She rolled her eyes, she didn't know why her husband still thought about politics, after all he was the most powerful man in Columbia, and quite possibly, the earth.

2-Biology: Tenenbaum stared down at the child in front of her, a bright eyed little girl, who smiled as she played with her hair and whistled a tune. In her right hand the scientist held a needle, hidden behind her back she stepped closer to the child, her eyes wet.

The girl looked up and frowned at the sad expression on her captors face "Are you alright?" Tenenbaum wiped her eyes and pretended to smile, "Yes, thank you I am fine. What did you say your name 'vas?" the girl looked back own at her hair, "Linsey, when can I go back to mommy?" Tenenbaum stood right in front of her now, "In just a moment Linsey, we just have to give you a little injection first." Tenenbaum glanced behind her at the two men who blocking the way out of the alley, and gestured to them. The girl shrunk back and covered her arms, at the mention of an injection.

"Please stay still, it'll be worse if you struggle." the girl ran past her but was grabbed by one of the men, she started screaming and crying. The second man grabbed her legs, and held them as he yelled for Tenenbaum to get it over with with. She gulped and leaned forward, she began stabbing the needle into the girl's arm. More screaming, followed by silence as she fell into a deep asleep.

One of the men picked her up and put her on his shoulders, to make it appear as though she was his daughter. Tenenbaum decided as they walked to the bathysphere that she would hire someone to do this part for her, she didn't care how much it cost, she was a biologist, not one of Fontaine's goons.

3- Birthday: July the eighth. He remembered that when a man arrived to tell him he had been in the bar down the street, gambling. Instead of being there for the only person who loved him when she needed him the most, he was off making a fool of himself. When he heard the news he snapped up from his chair and ran out the door. His legs were burning by the time he got to the hospital; she had been taken there by a neighbor. He burst into the room. But it was too late. She was dead, and he was father. The doctor said that he was sorry, and Booker threatened to kill him if he didn't get out of the room that instant. So the doctor and the nurses left, and Booker sat there with sobbing, with a baby in his lap. The first time she ever saw her father he was drunk, sobbing, and morning. He held the crying baby close to him with one hand, and with the other he held his now dead lover's cold hand. "I'm so sorry Anna, I'm so sorry…"

_**Little bit shorter then the last one. **_


	3. Calculator, Cataclysm, & Cider

_**C is the third letter, there are three games, three fathers for Elizabeth, three men who follow each other and hate each other (RYAN, FOUNTAINE, and JACK). Three words in "Would you kindly?"**_

**1-Calculator**: Reed Wahl sat in his office chair every morning listening to The Thinker's mechanical typing. Of course while in Rapture you never could tell when it was day and when it was night. So Reed spent a lot of time, sitting, listening. There was something very calming about it. He wasn't constantly thinking about his next dose when he was listening, he didn't have to worry about intruders when he listened. Everything was serene, everything was working.

It never changed, always the same patterns, repeating as the machine chronicled events, chances, and futures. Everything that happens, that can happen, and will happen. There was only one thing that he thought about as The Thinker performed its wonders. One thought which invaded his peaceful time, which no matter how many times he pushed away still clawed it's way back into his twisted psyche, eventually. For that thought only ever slunk in occasionally, otherwise he was completely at ease, but when he had that one disturbing thought it, he became temporarily unable to surrender his conscious.

Perhaps it was because the thought was this; _It knows when I'm going to die_. 

**2- Catastrophe**: Laughter. Someone calling "UNMASK! UNMASK!" as glasses clinked, and couples danced, the clanging of the clock, signaling that the beginning of the new year was perfect.

Then the explosion went off. Bodies flying, women screaming, burning pieces of the roof collapsing, down upon them. People trampling over one another to escape, men waiting in the front, Atlas's goons, a hail of fire down upon those who escaped. A masked man disappearing in a puff of red, before throwing balls of fire down at the thugs. Two of them caught a flame, but the third leaped back and launched a grenade in front of him causing the party guest to cry out in pain and fall backward.

A woman grabbed some fish hooks and leaped through the air, throwing one of the hooks into the rebel's jugular. Another explosion went off, and the entire building started to lean, sending bodies crashing into the windows, and creating a leak. Water gushed in and one of the goons who had been charging up and electrical volt on his left hand accidentally electrocuted everyone in the room. Screams of agony, followed by thumps as the smoking bodies collapsed into the water.

All over Rapture, there were screams, the war had begun. The peaceful paradise that so many had enjoyed, was now over. And would not return.

^^^^^^^^^^ 

**3-Cider**: The moment after Elizabeth told Booker that she had never tasted cider, he had grabbed her and started to pull her down the street and to the nearest grocery store that wasn't on fire. "What about the Ghost?" She had asked as he kicked down the locked door, what Booker said next had caused her to burst out laughing. "She's been dead for years now, she can wait five minutes." Booker said it with such a boyish grin he looked years younger. The shop was abandoned, just like all the others and Elizabeth noticed some ammunition on the floor, she was going to tell Booker about it when he told her not to bother, he had plenty and didn't want to waste time on it.

It wasn't long before he started checking the shelves for jugs of cider, the non-alcoholic kind; he said that there would be plenty of time to teach her to drink later. This sent her into a fit of giggles and caused her to proclaim that he was acting crazy, to which he replied that he wouldn't be the only one around here to do so.

Once Booker finally found some, he wrenched off the cork with his teeth, shattered the glass of a display case and carefully removed a couple of wine glasses from the display. Elizabeth smiled tentatively as he poured the honey brown liquid into a glass and handed it to her. She lifted it to her lips and almost immediately smiled. "Good ain't it?" she nodded and gulped down the rest of it before asking for more. It was much better than she had could have imagined.


	4. Dead, Delta, & Dream

**D is for DEADLY, DAMAGED, DOOM, and DAMNED.**

**Dead**: Jack felt empty. This world was clogged with death, and decay. Madness swirled through it, screams and mutterings echoing through the immense, shadowy halls.

He was alone, the closest thing he had to a friend was a voice on the radio. He wanted to be done nad rid of this place, to leave this hell hole and never look back. This place never should have existed, everything here was wrong. In the past 48 hours he had killed more people than he had in the last twenty years of his life. He wanted to go back home.

He had lost his voice, and with no one to talk to, and not wanting to talk to himself for fear of alerting the splicers, he felt trapped in his own mind, a claustrophobic sense which maddened him to no end.

He felt dead inside. 

**Delta**: Johnny stared up at Gill, his face was filled with hatred. There were large straps keeping his arms and legs tight to the metal surface of the table. His head was the only part not contained in a divers suit.

The smaller of the two men sighed, and spoke in his nervous, rather "It's not personal you know, just...orders." The diver's glare didn't change. GIll sighed and moved to the table where the sedative sat. The diver spoke as he turned his back, "You're not gonna get away with this Gill." The scientist smiled a little smugly, and stepped over to his victim. "I'm afraid that I will, old boy." He injected the needle into the mans neck, and picked up the visor.

"Oh you will. One day, I'll make you pay." He began to slip the visor over Johnny's head. "You're turning me into an invincible gorilla Gill, I'm gonna tear your-" the visor was sealed and the man began to fall asleep. Gill picked up a saw and the metal piece to replace his kneecaps, and prepared for the operation.

Eighteen years later…

Delta placed his hand on the lever. The screaming and begging of 'Alex the great' reached his ears through the leather of his suit and for a moment he hesitated. The he remembered the smug smile on his face. His grip tightened and he slammed the lever down, causing electricity to course through the immense tank and create a cacophony of screams.

Delta smiled a little bit sickly, and as he turned away from the tank filled with blood, he justified his actions. "_After all, I just did what he wanted me to._" 

**Dream**: A six year old Anna DeWitt ran down the hall and opened the door to her father's room. She leaped onto his bed crying "Daddy! Daddy!" causing the exhausted Booker to sit up and rub his tired eyes. He shook himself awake and stared down at his tiny daughter, she sat on his lap and was clinging to his nightgown. "What's wrong pumpkin?" she looked up at him with tears in her big, blue eyes. "I hadda nightmare. I was a grown up and some bad men had locked me away in the sky. And you came to rescue me, but the only way you could get to me was by using a lighthouse. And then all the people in the sky wanted you to throw baseballs at people, but you wouldn't so they tried to kill you." He put a hand against her back and rubbed it while cooing in her ear.

"And then you got to me but a giant bird attacked, and we fell and landed on a beach but we were still in the sky, and then you had to fight George Washington and I ran away from you and you got attacked by a man made of metal." Booker almost laughed, "Honey, it was just a nightmare. Do you think that any of that stuff could really happen?" she shook her head, causing her dark locks to cover her face. "So what are you so scared of?" she looked down at the covers, "You can tell me." she looked back up and Booker saw that her crying had got worse. "Daddy, I got taken away by the giant bird and you had to find me but there were men with trumpet heads, and then I took you to this sea of lighthouses, and i told you that i would have to drown you and then a bunch of me's held you down in the water...and then I was all alone...and please don't leave me Daddy, I promise I won't kill you or run away."

He hugged her and stroked her hair, whispering calming things in her ear. When he thought she had calmed sufficiently he sat her down and told her that since he knew she would never kill him, then it must have been just a bad dream, just a nightmare that she would forget in the morning. She asked if she could sleep with him tonight and he said that would be fine. So she snuggled up against him and the two of them were smiling as they drifted into dreamless sleep. And the loneliness that weighed heavy on Anna's little heart seemed to lift slightly.

Even though hundreds of universes away Elizabeth walked through a sea of lighthouses and watched as she walked through a sea of lighthouses, and yearned for anything but the eternal loneliness she and all versions of her endured.


	5. Ecstasy, Empire, & Eternity plus more

**E is for Ezra my rare and cherished name.**

* * *

**1- Ecstasy**: All the Adam in the city, all the Adam in the world. All of it, clogging his veins, showing him visions of mad euphoria. His eyes began to glow, and his skin turned rock hard. His minions stared up at their new god in awe; he was ugly and beautiful at the same time. The pinnacle of what a human could be, he was perfect. His hair fell out in bloody clumps, and his fingernails were burnt off.

The feeling of the Adam seeping through his veins was unlike any other drug he had ever taken, it was unique and supreme. Fire, ice, and lighting streamed forth as he broke his bonds. His muscles had turned to steel, with a smile he strode forward and picked up a Big Daddy's corpse. With a smile he lifted it high above his head and threw it across the room, laughing as it crashed into the wall. "FINALLY, AHAHAHAHAHA! JUST ONE LAST STAIN TO CLEAN UP…" Frank Fontaine was finally the most powerful man in the world, and he was LOVING every minute of it. 

* * *

**2- Empire**: Andrew gazed down upon Rapture, in all her shining glory. He was certainly not an emotional man, but the sight nearly brought tears to his eyes. He was able see the farthest tower as the giant bathysphere brought him and the first batch of residents to Rapture. He turned to them, a boyish grin on his face "Well, isn't it magnificent?" they all agreed, you couldn't argue with a city at the bottom of the ocean.

Cohen was pressed against the glass, mesmerized by the sight. Andrew smirked and walked over to him with a spring in his step and a glass of champagne in his hand, "Quite impressive isn't it?" Cohen had to pull himself away, "Well Ryan, you certainly delivered, in spades. This place will be perfect for inspiring me and for me to make, unrestricted art in." He smiled sickly, and seemed to go into a world of his own, completely forgetting the conversation that Ryan had tried to strike up with him. Andrew smiled and stepped away from the artist, Living in Rapture was sure going to be interesting to say the least.

He gazed back at the city, it was his legacy. A hundred years ago they would look back and commemorate him for founding this place, which would lead the way of the future. A paradise, Rapture would stay here forever, a standing atonement to what human beings were capable of. It was his legacy, it was his empire. 

* * *

**3- Eternity**: It's hard living forever, familiarity breeds contempt, and when you know someone forever you come to hate every little flaw. Of course if you're stuck in forever with yourself, then you come to hate everything about this other you and yourself by comparison. So eventually you get over that hate, and so do you.

And you become fascinated by anything new, different, it's a good thing that you are intelligent 4nd with yourself, possibly the most intelligent person in the multiverse. Because you would go insane stuck with an idiot for eternity. And you become jealous of yourself, not the you with you, but the other you, the you which never became immortal, the you who got to live a normal life, and didn't have the weight of the multiverse on your back. And there's no one but you who knows that feeling, so you spend a lot of eternity moping about.

But now, now there is a new player. Another stuck in eternity, or at least a traveler of the multiverse who is going to be around for a very long time. So you have to teach this new player the rules, besides, being around someone besides you is supposed to be healthy. And then the other you starts to get jealous because you spend all this time mentoring the new player, instead with her.

Which is ridiculous, because, one; you would never touch another woman. And two; this particular woman has an extremely unhealthy relationship with men, and people in general. So making any move on her would go badly for both of you, and the other you. But the other you wanted you all to her, both of you were very possessive, it was flaw that you shared. But after all, when you have very little, and are stuck with those things for forever, you have to make sure you don't lose them. 

* * *

**4-Evil**: An evil little child, full of evil. Straight to the core, nothing left in him that wasn't bourgeois and twisted. Hear his little squeals, a little pig. Just like his father, a pig in a suit, no regard for anything but himself, any enemy of all that was good, common and decent.

She smiled at how his father pleaded and begged for mercy; You weren't lenient when we asked for raises, for a little extra time for the family, for food, medicine, and help. You laughed. You sent men to beat the will lout of us. You're despicable. She pulled the trigger and the blood and bone of Jeremiah Fink stained the window. Leaning forward she ran her fingers across the blood and wiped all over her face. The blood of the enemy will become our war paint. There he was, the impostor, the man who made a mockery of everything Booker DeWitt stands for. And Comstock's pretty little lamb right next to him; she smiled at the thought of ruining Comstock's prophecy.

The impostor tried to reason with her, tried to mock her. She would show him. If you wanna get rid of the evil, you have to tear it up, from the root. You're never gonna end the suffering if you don't tear that weed up, it'll just keep growing, and eventually there ain't nothin' which ain't weed. That's why we're gonna take this city and fly 'er to New York, Chicago, Boston, Atlanta, and burn all of the weeds, and lead more. More of us, and then we're going to Europe, and we're gonna tear up all them royals, and we're gonna rid the world of everythin' that isn't good, that isn't decent, everyone who thinks they're bigger than the Vox. Everything that's evil is gonna-

She collapsed to the floor and looked up to see that pretty little lamb, all red. No more white, just red, red and black, everywhere. She choked on her own blood and saw the little pig staring down at her, his face was covered in tears. Daisy Fitzroy made one last attempt to stand, before collapsing, dead. 

* * *

**5- Evisceration**: "IT'S THE FALSE SHEPHERD! He's on the skyline!" Harvey turned and saw a rugged looking man covered in blood, zip down the skyline right towards him. He ran to the side, firing the whole way. Realizing that he had lost his chance to depart there, the False Shepherd changed course and jumped onto the other skyline, quickly followed by The Lamb. Poor girl, God knows what he's done and said to her to make her turn against her own flock. The thought enraged Harvey, and he leaped onto the skyline, charging after the retreating fugitive. The man turned and shot at him, with a pistol that he must have stolen from another officer.

"FOR COLUMBIA!" He swung towards the man at breakneck speed, causing The Lamb to change lanes in an attempt to not be grabbed or knocked clean of the skyline. Good. Now that she's out of the way I can go for the kill. He screamed louder, ignoring the hail of bullets which sped past him, and he was almost with range to knock the False Sheppard off when the coward leaped onto a balcony, and began firing at Harvey. The officer switched lanes and sped back to the balcony, leaping off with a mad look in his eye. He raised his skyhook, preparing to go in for the kill.

But the False Shepherd was a crafty bastard; he stepped out of the way at the last second and plunged his skyhook into Harvey's stomach as the officer landed. Gore flew everywhere, covering Booker and staining the wallpaper. Keeling over in defeat, he gazed up at the False Shepherd, his face covered in blood; he had a fake look of sympathy on his face. He must think it's funny to mock a man in his last moments. Harvey's eyes rolled back, and he die with the knowledge that not only would he go to Heaven for his sacrifice, but that his fellow officers would destroy the False Shepherd, and his family would be safe in the loving care of The Lamb. 

* * *

**6- Evocation**: The final Elizabeth stared down at the corpse of her father, she couldn't seem to sum up a tear for him. She didn't hate him or care any less about him because of what he had done. She would be lying if she sad that she felt no resentment for his actions, but she still felt the same love for him. But she remained stoic, perhaps it was from the shock of what had just happened. But once she turned away from the body, and stared at the brilliant sunset which tickled the horizon, a thought came to her. What now? She was alone, she had no one, and no one knew of her existence and by all accounts she shouldn't and didn't exist. She was a paradox, and anomaly.

The universe's version of a cruel joke.

Then she realized that there were two people who did know of her, well, one person really. She summoned all the cosmic strength which lay in her very being and created a flare of psychic force, something which would be seen across thousands of worlds, and would leave a trail of sparks which twinkled and danced in the nether. She waited, but nothing happened. She could swear that such feat would get their attention, they should have come running. Unless, unless they know it's me and have decided to ignore me, maybe I make them feel guilty.

"Do you really feel the need to be so dramatic? It's rather a turn off." She turned around and saw Robert and Rosalind Lutece standing on the edge of the river, both dressed in the same suit and dress as always. Robert was the one who spoke; his sister appeared to be inspecting the body of Booker DeWitt. From afar of course, they don't like to get their hands dirty. "I called you here, because you have to tell me what to do." Elizabeth waded through the bloody water, and sauntered up to the two of them, looking up due to the fact that they stood on a bump in the earth.

The two gingers glanced at each other, clearly confused. Rosalind spoke first, "You want us…" Robert finished her sentence, as usual. "…to tell you what to do now?" She frowned, "You created me, you created this paradox and the two of you have been around long enough to have seen most of existence, you must know a place I can go, a feat I can accomplish, something, anything!" They were infuriatingly stoic for a moment, then they burst into laughter, and began clapping one another on the back, Rosalind nearly fell into the river. She glared at them with fire in her eyes, but with the knowledge that she couldn't threaten them, the brunette waited for the two physicists to regain their composure.

Robert was the first, "Do you mean that you want us, to tell you what you should do?" His sister, who had just calmed now burst back into the bowels of laughter. Fuming she snapped her fingers and created a series of tears which swirled around her, like wasps around a nest. "STOP TREATING ME AS A CHILD! This is your fault; the least you can do is give me some purpose!" She could feel the tears now, it was as if they had been waiting for just the right moment to attack and now they had found it. She looked down at the river, and let her tears splash against the surface of the water. Great, I'm sure they'll treat me like an adult now…

She was about to turn away, and leave this place, but when she looked up there was a hand in front of her, holding a handkerchief. It belonged to Robert Lutece, who now gazed down at her with soft, compassionate eyes. She took the handkerchief and wiped her eyes before blowing her nose into it, "Miss DeWitt, we aren't a cruel person, me and my sister…" the female version of him looked distraught at this turn of events as well. She leaned over as well, "We don't think your predicament is funny, we wouldn't wish it upon anyone. We just found it rather…Ironic…that you would ask such a thing of us." It was Elizabeth's turn to be confused; the young woman looked up at them with a raised eyebrow, "Why? I don't have a scientific method to explore like you. I don't have another me to chat with, I don't have anyone. Why would it be ironic that I wanted purpose?"

Robert sighed, "It's ironic because you and your father just spent and eternity fighting for your freedom. And now that you have it, you are asking us what to do with it." Rosalind chimed in, "There are no more constants for you, just variables, lots of tough choices sure, but you finally get a say, you can finally decide what happens next." Elizabeth was shocked by this suggestion, she turned and stared at the sunset, it was almost gone now. "So I can do whatever it is I want. That's it isn't it? There are no limitations; the only catch is that I am-" she turned to find that they had disappeared. She was almost surprised.

She finished her sentence as she gazed into the heavens above, "-alone." 

* * *

_**There are a lot more Infinite Drabbles here then ones from Rapture, that's not planned, it's just how it happened. Hope you enjoyed, Empire, Evisceration, and Evocation were requested by **__**Jigglypuff (Guest). I hope these live up to your expectations, my friend!**_


	6. Fable, Fizzle, & Flight plus more

**F is for fantasy. **

* * *

**1-Fable**: She had read about it so many times, she had such perfect ideas of what it should be. But it was all wrong. It was rainy, and dull. And everyone around her seemed dreadfully boring, so standing here at the top of the Eifel tower; she found it to be the first exciting thing that had happened to her since arriving in Paris.

But from up here the city still appeared grey and boring, and Elizabeth stared down at hit glumly. Well where to know? Should I see how disappointing Moscow is? Or how about Cairo? She remembered how many years she had read about Paris, how many days she had spent painting pictures of it. All leading up to this. A waste of time and effort. This place was as much a romantic paradise as Comstock had been a prophet, or songbird had been a guardian. She wanted to be rid of this place, and all it stood for.

She looked over to the man who was staring out across the sea of buildings, he was quite attractive. Well you wanted romance. You could follow him back, figure out his life story, and make yourself perfect for him. And then watch as he grows old and you stay young. And then forget all about him. She stared back out at the cities. Well, this is just the first Paris; I've got forever to find a perfect one. So she raised one hand, and in a flash of light she was gone. Off to find the city which she had always imagined.

* * *

**2-Fairy**: "Here it is Mr. Bubbles….we found the angel." Mr. Bubbles came to shuddering halt, and Lucy almost fell completely off. Instead she climbed down her daddy's back with a smile, and began quickly running across the cold stone floor as soon as soon she landed. She heard something move not too far away but paid it little heed, after all, Mr. Bubbles would take care of it, he always did.

She had much more important things to think about. There were fairies all over this angel, and she had to catch them really quick or else they would fly away. She giggled as she got to work, sucking the ADAM out, the fairies would only follow if she did her little job. Lucy knew this, because she was a smart little girl, she had been told that by Miss Tenenbuam. She heard one of the bad guys cry out in discomfort. He must have made Mr. Bubbles angry, the bad guys always did. A little Adam landed on her face, propelled by suction. She slurped it up and giggled, enjoying the taste of the liquid as it disappeared down her throat.

"Almost done, Mr. Bubbles!" She saw more fairies dancing all over the place, and plunged her needle deeper, remembering what she had been told. Always make sure to get every last bit of Adam. Sucking up more of it from the tip of her needle, every last drop. Now the fairies were dancing around, everywhere she wasn't they were. She stumbled away from the angel and stared up at her hero. "It's sleepy time now Mr. Bubbles." He thundered over to her and leaned down, allowing the girl to climb up his arm and lie against his shoulder.

She tried to keep awake long enough for Mr. Bubbles to take her to the hidey hole, but the faeries were dancing around so beautifully, she wanted to sleep, she always got to dance with them in her dreams. Her half lidded eyes dropped, and everything started to become blurry. Then she felt her daddy lifting her up and placing her in the hidey hole, "Thank you, Mr. Bubbles, I'm sorry for being so sleepy." He moaned a response and waved to her, she waved back before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

**3-Fizzle**: The light flickered at the end of the hallway, Delta groaned, and took a step toward the light; he could feel the blood sloshing inside his suit and was in desperate need the first aid kit which sat on the table at the end of the hallway. He pulled his leg up and took another step; this motion caused the abused Big Daddy to moan in pain, he had a hook stuck in his knee and it was causing him unspeakable pain.

He took one more lumbering step, and but found the pain was too much. He fell to his knees, and groaned in pain. Sinclair was saying something, but Delta ignored him, the pain was too much, and despite the southern man's charm he was not a good motivator. You have to keep moving, she's waiting for you. She needs you. He placed a hand onto the ground and pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the pain which crawled throughout his leg. Then he saw a splicer, on the other side of the table, the splicer glanced at him for a moment, and then smiled at his predicament.

The light bulb flicked, and bits of sparks flew down from above. Delta leaped forward, but his adversary was too quick, the madman grabbed the medical pack and ran off with it, leaving the Delta to fall forward and crash into the table. The table's contents flew up and were now strewn around the collapsed Big Daddy. He stared up at the moldy ceiling, and let the blood spill out. He just wanted the pain to end; he just wanted rest, and food, real stuff, it had been so long since he tasted food which wasn't rotten or stale. I'm sorry Ellie, I'm so, so, sorry. This is all my fault.

Then he heard the pitter-patter of little feet on the ground, and through his blood and muck covered visor he made out the form of a little sister. She walked up to him with a smile on her little face, and through his clotted ears he heard her speak. "Don't worry, Eleanor sent me to patch you up." She was carrying some bandages in her wee little arms, and she had her syringe by her side. He shifted back and stared up at the ceiling again, gazing into the darkness as she worked her wonders, slowly removing the hook, and stanching the flow with her little hands, once or twice he heard a splicer nearby, and gave out a warning by revving his drill in the air and moaning for emphases.

It as he thought she had patched him up completely, she removed a little Adam from herself with the syringe, and injected it into him. He could feel the liquid filling his veins and bubbling throughout him. Then she was gone, scampering off towards the hidey hole, and disappearing as the light bulb fizzled out and went dead, leaving a rejuvenated Delta sitting in the darkness. He pushed himself to his feet, and began trudging past the knocked over table, towards this destination.

* * *

**5-Forest**: Jack sighed. This was the first normal looking place he had seen in the indeterminable but far too long amount of time he had spent in Rapture. Trees. He had been afraid he would never smell a tree again, would never hear the rustle of the leaves, would never get to lie down under an elm and bask in the midday shade.

But he still didn't have time to relax, he had to save this place from going up in smokes, or he and everyone else stuck in this god forsaken excuse for a city, would die. But he did have time to take one long look, and try to remember this, if he failed, or took a mortal injury later, he wanted this to be the last thing he thought about.

It may have been underwater, but it was just like the one behind his house, the one where he had gone running down the path as a child, with his dog up ahead and his father behind him.

He breathed one last gulp of the fresh air, before pressing on.

* * *

**3-Flight**: Elizabeth felt herself thrown off of The Tower, flung into the air and tossed around like a rag doll in the wind; her savior threw out a hand to her as he too toppled through the sky. With lack of a better option, she took hold of it and prayed that he had a way to get them out of this. He had gotten this far, hadn't he? Screaming as they descended the brunette caught sight of a thin line of metal stretching through the blue like a river. The man, Mr. DeWitt, removed a sky hook and she braced herself for impact. It hit like a freight train and she had to cling onto him even harder for fear of knocked off. More screeches filled the sky, and she had to stop herself from removing her hands from his jacket to cover his ears.

Then she saw The Tower coming apart, the head falling through the air and crashing through the line up ahead as well as crushing several balloons. His grip loosened and as the track ended and they were sent spinning into the air, she too lost her grip and they span apart despite their best struggling. Tears pooled in her eyes due to the drop, as the screeches of her warden filled her ears and mixed maddeningly with the howling of the wind. Her savior was below her, trying to reach out to her, even at this distance she could see something soft in his hardened face. Elizabeth tried to swim through the air, tried to get closer to him, but it seemed impossible.

Then she saw him disappear into a cloud, the same cloud which she entered moments later, and when she exited the young woman was surprised to see water, everywhere. We couldn't have fallen all the way to the ocean, right? She tried to figure out how this made sense but had to move out of the way as a piece of rubble came flying past her. Then Elizabeth remembered something she had read not too long ago, about one of the marvels of Columbia. Battleship Bay.

Just as she had this thought the poor girl hit the water with a splash.

* * *

**6-Funeral**: He had never attended a funeral before. He had left the army shortly after the Battle of Wounded Knee, and thus, had never been to the funerals held for his comrades.

She had left all of her family on the other side of the country, so no one wanted to come all way to New York just to stand next to a drunk and his baby so that they could bury a woman they no longer cared for. So it was just him, Anna, and the preacher there. The preacher as well seemed disturbed by the lack of pallbearers. But Booker just glared at him and ordered that he continue when he started to get flustered, this charlatan was here on her request not his.

He carried her coffin himself, and he buried her. Why not? He was the one who killed her wasn't he? He tried not to cry, he tried to be strong for Anna, and she was going to need him to be strong. But the tears till came, they always came eventually. So as soon as the funeral was over he grabbed some cheap alcohol and went back to the apartment, carefully placing Anna in the crib that SHE had picked out, and sitting at his desk, drowning his sorrows one gulp at a time.

That was the first and last funeral that Booker DeWitt would ever bear witness to.

* * *

**Fable, Flight, &amp; Fizzle were requested by Jigglypuff (Guest). Fizzle is highly inspired by the fantastic fic, _He Who Shall Never Die_, which I suggest you go read immediately. **


	7. Gaps, Gentle, Ghost, plus more

**G is for greatness, and grandeur. Both things Bioshock has in spades. **

* * *

**Gaps:** Jack hated the bathyspheres. Sure it was claustrophobic inside, but at least he had room to move around. While inside the bathysphere's he felt like he was being stuffed into a metal coffin that moved. It was totally dark inside, so if he wanted to get up and stretch his legs, then he would have to fumble about in the darkness. Occasionally sharks would slam into the side, or the transport would rub against some rocks, causing an awful racket and for Jack to become paranoid that the giant metal ball might break free and take him down to the bottom of the ocean.

Worse yet, Atlas never called him while he was inside the bathysphere, so his loneliness grew while inside one. But every time, despite the fear and discomfort, the machine would still take him to his newest destination, and he find himself in them idle of a new fight, and missing the sanctuary of the craft.

**-=0=-**

Booker hated gondolas; they swung back and forth when the wind blew real hard, and made him feel queasy. They let too much sun in, nearly blinding him on occasion. And thanks to his past experiences, he was terrified of the idea that any second, Songbird might fly out of nowhere and send him plummeting towards the ground bellow. Elizabeth mocked his vigilant scouring of the sky.

That was the other thing of course, if the gondola fell, then Songbird might "rescue" Elizabeth, and imprison her in the Tower. Booker was not an egotistical man, he didn't care for himself too much, and ever since he had arrived in this hellhole (that seemed like the wrong terminology since they were in the sky, but that's what it was) he had started to care for himself less, and for her more. But of course, any time spent on a gondola was time that wasn't spent listening to Comstock's drivel, or performing mass murder in front of Elizabeth. That was a plus.

* * *

**Gentle: **A stray bullet had hit Booker in the abdomen, and he had been barely able to finish off the mob of Vox who were upon them. Although he had wanted to continue, Elizabeth insisted that he lie down, and let her patch him up. So they broke into the nearest mansion, shouted a few times to make sure that it did not contain some paranoid family bunkered up in here, who would no doubt mistake them for looters or Vox, and try to put an end to their "wicked deeds" Booker had been led to a love chair, and Elizabeth had gone up stairs in search of bandages and medicine as he tried to make himself comfortable. Honed for battle and slightly paranoid, Booker sat up and pointed his gun in the direction of the noise when he heard a crash.

It had been Elizabeth, accidentally falling half way down the stairs; she gave him an exasperated look, before picking up the fallen bandages. "They didn't leave much, but uh, this should be enough morphine to do the trick." He winced at the name of the drug, but leaned back as she walked over to him. He had only attended one battle, but he had become briefly addicted to morphine, and had tried to avoid using the stuff as much as possible. He didn't tell his young companion of this, she had enough to worry about after all.

The injection had been painful, but she had shushed his cries. "We don't want any attention now do we?" He shook his head as the world started to become blurry and she began to delicately remove the bullet. Time seemed to move incredibly fast, and then he fell asleep, leaving the brunette to finish cleaning his wounds, and fall asleep beside him.

* * *

**Ghost:** She hated him. He had done this to her. He had brought his bastard child in her house, and told her to "play along" He had built her up, only to destroy her. He had killed her, yet he didn't even have the decency to leave her dead. He was a monster, and he deserved every ear splitting shout, and every bullet leased by her minions. Worst of all, he had brought his bastard back, and dressed the whore up in HER clothes.

Well she wasn't going to stand for it, not, one bit! She was going to tear him to pieces, and if she couldn't, she would send wave after wave of the fallen, until he was vanquished. She was old now, old and shriveled and dead, but he remained as young as the day she had met him. It wasn't fair, that he youthful and she be turned her into a monster, a bogeyman, a ghost story.

Well she knew exactly who was to blame, it was him, it was always him, and it would always be him, and now…he would pay.

* * *

**Giant:** It wasn't that bad, being a handyman. It made it harder to move around in doors, and it caused his family to act differently around him, but Henry was proud to be doing the important work that was needed of him. Not to mention that his salary was doubled for the work he did, and he was able to have the house modified to suit his needs. Of course now people looked at him in fear whenever he tried to clear his mind with a walk, but if it was this or dying, he would have chosen this. Not to mention that, walking may have been awkward now, but leaping, well, he could just about go anywhere in the city in five minutes.

Some days he would explore back alleys, and visit places he had never been before, of course rainy days always spoiled his sense of adventure, he knew that if he was out in the rain too long then his parts would begin to rust, and in the words of Jeremiah Fink "We can't have that now can we, my good man?" He tried to look on the bright side, he tried desperately. But some days, it was all too much, the glances, the nervousness, the lack of affection given by his closest, it all caught up with him, and he broke down in sobs. One day he had found solace in feeding the birds, another it was found in holding his tiny baby in his massive hands, and promising her that nothing would ever happen to her.

But his duty to the prophet, to Columbia, it kept him from ever going off the deep end. It kept him focused, it kept him from ending it all, and thus, it kept him alive.

Of course, in the end, it killed him to.

* * *

_**Sorry this took so long, the next one will be up tomorrow. **_


	8. Heaven, Hell, Heroes, & Hope

**H is for hideous, happy, horrendous, and hilarious. Warning: This chapter contains minor gore and character death. **

* * *

**1- Heaven**: Jack dug his left into the little Sister's stomach, the other hand on her neck to keep the child from escaping. She squealed and squirmed like one of the pigs back on the farm, knowing that the end was inevitable but still putting up a fight. He tired to shush her, tried to calm her down, tell her that it would be alright. But the child, confused and wicked though she might be, was not stupid. She saw right past his lies, and bit him on the arm, causing the man to scream in pain. "You little shit!" he grabbed her braided hair just as she began to run, and tugged her back to him, ignoring the screams of discontent from the little girl. Tired of this game, he grabbed the back of her dress and pulled her into the air; she glared daggers and said something about "Mr. Bubbles" He ignored her, and flipped up her skirt, before taking hold of the worm which clung to her stomach and pulling it out. Her screams were awful, but they were soon drowned out as the world began to spin and Jack felt like he was staring through a million rotating kaleidoscopes.

_"Atta' boy, with that much Adam I doubt anything Ryan can throw at you will be of consequence. Now will you kindly get a move on? You don't want to stay in one place to long."_ Jack nodded, despite himself, and continued on his way, the heavenly feeling of Adam coursing through his veins putting a sickly smile on his dirty face.

* * *

**2- Hell**: Booker groaned, and stared up at the blood red sky. Scraps of red cloth clung to the buildings, and flapped in the powerful gusts which flew forth from the either. The howling and hooting of The Vox Populi filled the air and mixed with the shouts and derogatory calls of The Founders. He glanced over at Elizabeth, and saw clear distress on her soft face, at first he thought she was watching as corpses toppled from the balconies. But then he gazed up, and saw the dirigible that was descending towards the city in a fiery blaze.

He reached over tentatively and touched her shoulder, causing the brunette to turn her gaze to him. There were tears struggling to stay in her eyes, and she gulped. _She doesn't deserve this place, this awful, awful place. _He grabbed her hand, and pulled her away from the awful sight, into a nearby alley. Though the sight of the raging battle was gone, the sounds remained. The hateful screaming, the explosions, the cries of pedestrians, burned, shot and trampled. Booker glared up at the burning poster of Comstock, bits of it rained down upon them as he kicked open a door and pulled his companion into the warehouse. They entered to find another massacre, bodies strewn all over the place, blood soaking the carpet, and a policeman hung from a metal hook, his ribs splitting open in a grotesque display.

Elizabeth sat down behind two barrels, and began to cry. Letting all the anger, and the guilt and grief break the dam, and flow free. Booker just watched, feeling the air become hotter as a fire was started nearby, he began searching the discarded corpses for loot.

* * *

**3-Heroes:** "DeWitt will be here soon boys," The men were confused, and began to grumble amongst one another, but Slate silenced them with a raise of the hand. "No doubt some of you remember the atrocities that he performed at Wounded Knee?" Several nodded; how could they forget? "Thus, he shall be a worthy opponent, and killing him will not be as easy as it was to take down Comstock's men." He grabbed the bottle of shock Jockey at his waist and gulped some down, before returning to his speech. "I want snipers in the front, and I want everyone armed and ready. Wilkinson?" The veteran stepped forward, "Yes sir?" Slate stepped off the pile of rubble, "Do you get that shipment of Vigors?" the man nodded, "Yes sir! We acquired twenty bottles of Devil's Kiss, and fifteen Murder of Crows."

Slate patted him on the shoulder, "Good work, now disperse those only among our best, it'll mutate them and make them stronger in a fight." Wilkinson nodded again and walked over to the crate which contained the bottles of power. Slate climbed back up onto the pile of rubble and raised his hands in the air, "TODAY, WE SHALL FIGHT LIKE MEN! AND GOD WILLING! WE'LL DIE LIKE ONES!" They cheered and several fired off their guns for emphasis. Slate smiled, and took another gulp of Shock Jokey, enjoying the buzzing feeling that went up and down his spine, and fizzled in the back of his throat.

* * *

**4-Hope: **Sally stared into the pretty Lady's eyes, whimpering at the sight of the blood which coursed down her forehead. The woman reached out with a smile, and stroked Sally's calloused cheek, and then something awful happened. The light in the pretty lady's eyes faded and her smile disappeared, her hand fell to the side and her neck slackened, causing her gaze to fall on the dusty rubble which lay at Sally's feet. "Miss?" Sally reached forward and touched the woman's alabaster skin; it was almost as cold as the cracked glass which her body lay against. Then a rough hand grabbed her and she heard one of the mean men call her a brat. She struggled, but the man pulled her behind him with little to no effort. His grip made her arm hurt, and she cried out as her feet stumbled across cracked marble.

Though it was very scary with all the bad men grinning down at her, and talking whispering among themselves, Sally found a comforting thought. The pretty lady had smiled, which meant there must have been something to be happy about, which meant that even past all this grime, and even with so many bad men out there, far more than Mr. Bubbles would ever be able to strop, it was alright. Because there was nothing to smile about here, so something, somewhere, was worth smiling about. And that was all the little girl needed.

* * *

**I forgot to upload this when promised. I apologize. Next one should be up in the next two or three days.**


	9. Ideology, Insanity, & Illusions

**I is for impossible, improbable, and imperfect.**

* * *

**1-Ideologies**: "So…what do you want to do now?" Robert glanced over at his sister, and then returned his gaze to the corpse of Elizabeth Comstock/Anna DeWitt, continuing to stare at it with a deeply sad expression. "I..." He sighed, and his shoulders slumped. "I don't know."

Rosalind bit her lip as she watched his somber movements, and she stepped closer to him. "There's a conformist space colony in the six hundredth universe. I bet you'd look stunning in 1950's wear." She put a hand on to his shoulder, and gave him a small smile. He turned away though, his focus becoming the ocean that surrounded the city. His voice came out small and almost defeated, "W-what's the point?" His counterpart stepped closer, and pulled his chin in her direction. "Robert…don't tell me you're getting all pessimistic on me…" He avoided her gaze. "…because then you and me are going to be practically the same, and being together will be boring."

He sighed, "I just…see this now…its different then how I envisioned it…" She nodded with understanding, "You thought it would be more elegant, less…brutal." He nodded, "I thought that…this would affect more universes...I guess I was just being naïve." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and pulled his gaze down to hers. "Robert…you're not naïve, your just optimistic. Now I can't believe something different for you, but I don't want you to dare change yourself because it seems like the multi-verse is getting you down." He smiled slightly, and she gestured to the rubble that surrounded them. "Look at this! This place, is the bottom of the ocean, at the bottom of humanity." He nodded as he surveyed the bodies, the grime and the dust which covered everything. "But…" He looked at her in surprise, "…it's still beautiful."

Confused, Robert was about to speak but he stopped. Looking around, he became more and more confused. "Look at the architecture, look at what all of this means, look at the way the water cast this aqua light across the ground." His eyes widened as he began to understand, "There's beauty in everything Robert, and the reason why I need you, is because you see that beauty. You see the possibility of happiness somewhere, no matter how remote." He gave her a large smile, "And that's all it takes." Her counterpart leaned forward and hugged her tightly. "I am so lucky to have you." His voice was rough, and the emotion in it made her feel warm and protected. "Well…now you're just embarrassing yourself." He chuckled and told her to be quiet.

When there embrace ended, she gave him a questioning look. "So, are you ready for a vacation in space? There's a woman there, who is fighting against the conformists, and she needs a little bit of help." He smiled and opened a portal, "I say we give it a couple hundred tries." He winked and entered the tear, his counterpart rolling her eyes, and following him in.

* * *

**2-Insanity**: I'm not who I am, I never have been. At least I think I won't, the other me may be lying. But then I've never been a liar, except to me. But can I lie to me if I'm already dead? I'm sorry, or at least, some of me is, what I meant to ask, what I will-have, should-have, could-have, asked, is do you belong here?

You're not dressed like me, or all of me, or nay of the others. And you're not dressed like the guards, or like the Hornman. I hope know, that we, not just me, but the others, can't let someone like you out. The Lamb told me that people like you would come, and she's our only friend. Not for the others, for me, all of me, even the mes who haven't been born and the dead mes. Hopefully you understand, that we have to get rid of you. There can be no trespassers, there can be no heretics, and there can be no foreigners. Shhhhh, don't cry. You have a chance, you can run, hide, attempt to avoid His gaze. But He shall find you, I'm sorry…but if He find you, then me, all of me, will have to tear apart all of you.

* * *

**3-Illusions**: Delta's mind may have been repaired. But it was still quite broken.

His excessive splicing had caused him to see ghosts, memories of those who had once carried the Adam that ran through his veins. These memories popped up randomly, sometimes surprising him while he was alone, but other times they nearly blinded him as he was fighting, and he ended up with a lot of nasty scars because of the flashing lights and distracting forms of ghosts.

But that wasn't the only thing that affected his fragile psyche. Memories of back when he was a human, conflicted with memories of when he was Big Daddy. The ideals he had been raised on (one's similar to Ryan's, but not quite as extreme) conflicted with the psychological conditioning that he had been put through. Look out for yourself vs. protect her, warred in his mind, turning his conscious into a battlefield. Of course the physical bond that forced him to save Eleanor also had a toll on his mind. Finally, the atmosphere of death, decay, and isolation caused depression, and for him to develop split personalities, and worship every message received on his radio.

Although his body was built like a tank, his mind was incredibly broken.

* * *

_**Aveste: Thanks for the inspiration, I'm sorry I couldn't do Ides, because I couldn't figure out what to write about that. But I'd be happy to od some prompts for J. Send some in and I'll try and update sooner.**_


	10. Janiforn, Joy, & Jubilee

**J is for jail, jugular, jamboree and jester.**

* * *

**Janiform: **God, how could he not have seen it? It was all so simple. And yet, he still couldn't managed to wrap his head around it.

He had met himself. He had shaken hands, with himself. He had sold his own daughter, to another him. A twisted him. A liar who believed his own lies. His weakness, was responsible for everything, all this pain, as this suffering, it was on him.

Booker stared at Elizabeth, the multiple Elizabeth's which stared at him blankly. The one to the right grabbed him, "He's Zachery Comstock." He felt his own self-hate mix with that of his hatred for the Prophet. Another, differently dressed Elizabeth grabbed his other arm, "No, he's Booker DeWitt…" He realized what he had to do, what The Luteces had been planning, of what Elizabeth, ALL of her, was trying to tell him. "_Smother the bastard in the crib." _He spoke as the words as they came to mind, "I'm both." As their identical hands were placed on him, and pushed him into the depths, he suddenly began to understand Comstock's mindset. He felt memories, splitting apart at the seams, he felt conflicting information tearing back into the back of his skull. He the lungs of Booker DeWitt and Zachery Hale Comstock fill with water, and burn.

Burn like hell. He felt the blood of two dead men clog the water as his many daughter's started to die. No they weren't dying. Only he was dying, they, they were finally finding peace.

The blood of one man filled the river, as with his last conscious act, Booker forced himself to stay below the surface, and erased two men from existence.

* * *

**Joy: **Elizabeth twirled to the sound of the music, her feet moving in rhythmic ways that she had never thought possible. The beautiful sunset cast adoring light down upon her, but her eyes remained closed as she breathed in the fresh salty air, and listened to the sound of the melody, the clapping of her onlookers, and the slapping of the waves against the sand. She didn't care that the waves weren't real, or that the music sounded like it had been stolen from a tear. Because this moment, these few, precious seconds, were Heaven.

And it was better than anything she could have imagined.

* * *

**Jubilee: **Zachery watched the fireworks go off from his cabin in "The Hand of the Prophet" intently. A cup of red wine sat in his right hand. Golden light struck the clouds that were grazed by the red, blue, and pink explosions. _"Yankee doodle-dandy"_ played in the background, adding to the perfection of the scene. _This was it, this was the year that Elizabeth was to be released. _He smiled as he was reminded of his daughter's destiny. Nineteen years of planning, of staying adamant, and prepared, had almost paid off.

The door flung open and an exhausted soldier stumbled inside, panting for air. Zachery sighed, and raised himself to his full height, his age and cancer providing significant. "What is it?" The guard caught his breath before answering his leader's question. "The False Shepard…" Comstock's eyes widened, "…he's here." The Prophet placed his cup on his desk, and pushed the soldier aside. He entered the hall, and gestured for his loyal guard to follow him, "Get me a gondola…and shut down all gondla's to Monument Island." He received a salute, and the messenger rushed off down the hall. Comstock looked back out the window, at the fireworks, and the rolling clouds.

"You're not taking her from me Booker…"

* * *

**_Remember, if you have any prompts, even for letters which have already been completed, I can edit them in. So don't be shy, I hope you enjoy, and I'm sorry that these were all Infinite-centric._**


	11. Kakistocracy, Kaleidoscope, plus more

**A ****Kakistocracy**** is a government led by the worst people [so basically the American government yuck-yuck]. ****Kinaesodic means an expression of one's feelings.**

* * *

1-**Kakistocracy**: Three months.

It had been three months since the revolution. Since DeWitt's sacrifice, and Fitzroy's sacrifice. Since the death of Fink. Three months, and five days. Allis had counted. Today was the anniversary of her husband's death. He had died in an explosion, in one of Fink's factories.

She had killed five founders in honor of his sacrifice. Three of them had been soldiers, and the other two were civilians who had wandered out of the barracks in search of extra food.

She took the food from them, and hid it in her pockets. They were instructed by the officials to stock pile food, so that it could be "evenly distributed". Allis scoffed at that, she knew that the officials took extra rations for themselves. She knew that it was an unspoken rule amongst her comrades that if you found food, you hid it yourself. When the revolution had begun, there had been plenty of food.

That was three months ago. It wasn't enough that they weren't allowed any time to relax and gamble a bit, or eat on their own time, but the officials had instructed them to burn the mansions, rather than enjoy the luxuries provided by them. She remembered in the beginning of the revolution it had been exciting, and there had been a special energy in the air. There had been no rules, no officials, besides Fitzroy and her advisors. Now, that energy had been replaced by depression, exhaustion, and almost constant frustration.

She didn't know if she could stand it for another three months.

* * *

2- **Kaleidoscope**: The world, multiple worlds, were flashing before her eyes. She could see everything, and anything. She could see the nothing becoming more of anything, but never filling then nothingness. There was too much, too Bookers, too many Songbird's, all of them screeching at once. And too many other versions of her, each slightly different, with a bruise here, or different colored eyes, too many, all staring back at her in confusion.

And then everything snapped together.

Comstock's zeal, Booker's regret, her pinkie. It all converged, and she felt enlightened and burdened at the same time. But now that she could see it all, Booker, became slightly less important. After all, he was just one man, one drop of water in a sea. _But he's my only friend. And he's my father. _She knew it didn't matter though, there was only one way to end the cycle of violence, there was only one way to prevent this twisted nightmare from ever becoming a reality. _He must die. _

Elizabeth felt the unfairness of the situation slip forth, but her resentment for the Lutece twins grew as she came to the conclusion, that neither would sacrifice one another had the situation been reversed. But Booker's calls were bringing her back to reality, and the shattered universe was fixing itself, one piece at a time. "Elizabeth! I can't control him…he's gonna-" She spoke, barely even hearing the reply she muttered as she waved her hand, they hopped onto a different branch on the tree of life, this one deep underwater.

* * *

**3-Kinaesodic: **When he was happy he chirped, and she giggled. Slowly those giggles turned to smiles, and those smiles became smaller and smaller, until she stopped caring. When he was angry she would cower, but he would feel bad for her sad, so he would cheer her up. As she grew older however, she started to care less and less how angry he became. When she was sad, he would bring her more books, tiny in his huge hands. They would cheer her up a little bit, and he would rub his beak against her.

But as she grew older, even books could not cheer her up, and she seemed to become angry at him for trying to cheer her up. What was the matter with her? Didn't she like it here? With him, and all the books? Didn't she know that the world was full of awful people, who would do awful things?

Didn't she know that all he wanted, in this whole world was to keep her safe?

It was thoughts like that which made him sad, his simple mind unable to differentiate. When he was sad, she would hug his foot, or rub his beak, staring into his eyes, despite the glass and light obstructing it, their gazes were locked. And he wouldn't feel so bad. All the cluttered memories of what once was, of who he had once been, they would leave his mind.

Because he had her, and she was all that mattered.

* * *

**_Remember, if you have any prompts, even for letters which have already been completed, I can edit them in. So don't be shy, I hope you enjoy, and I'm sorry that these were all Infinite-centric._**


End file.
